


They Were Here First, but They Need Us

by LT_Sharlay



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work, ghosts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements, giving myself motivation for it, i hope people see this, please leave all and any criticism in the comments!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Sharlay/pseuds/LT_Sharlay
Summary: The ghosts were here first. Anastasia and Fadyenka had known that since they were born. The ghosts were here first, and they just happened to be privy to their existence when no one else was. They were alone until they were put together, and maybe together is what they needed. Just because they were there didn't mean that either of them liked it.





	1. The First

“Do you believe in ghosts?” He asked her. He made it sound more like a statement than a question. She stayed silent, hoping he’d either just give it up, or just continue on his own. She was never the type of person to talk very much. But after a few silent moments, she just sighed and gave in.

“I’ve got no choice but to believe in them,” She replied quietly. Instant regret followed her words. She had answered his question simply, not a single unnecessary word used. But, of course, the boy sitting beside her wouldn’t let her off so easily and decided to follow up her response with questions. Lots of questions.

She decided that he talked too much.

The duo wouldn’t be quick to call themselves friends. The boy’s father, divorced, had met the girl’s widowed mother, and just a year or so later they’d been married. The stepsiblings were trying hard to get along and become properly acquainted if only to please their parents and no one else. Real friendship was doubtful, at least to the girl, but getting along, at the very least, was not out of the question.

The two sat next to each other on the bank of a large lake they had stumbled upon on their walk.  
Their parents had decided that living in the country would be best, and Anastasia decided that it would be best to take as many walks as possible. Her stepbrother, Fadyenka, decided that following after her to join the exploration of the forest would be even better. In the summer afternoon, it was surprisingly pleasant to have company. That was fortunate because neither seemed very comfortable in the house, not at first. The girl sat on the bank of the lake they had found, hugging her knees and staring out at the lake. Soft, ginger hair fell down her back, some of it falling into her face as it always did. The two’s frames contrasted greatly. Where the boy was petite and delicate, she was tall and awkward. Never let it be said that Anastasia never felt jealousy. She glanced over at him. There were great differences between the two, and she compared them often. She couldn’t help herself, much as she might have tried.

Most noticeable were the looks, as they always were. Where her hair was bright, his hair was dark. He was dark where she was pale. His face also did not hold the splatter of freckles across the nose that she did, either. The only thing that could be called similar were their eyes, and even then, not really. Hers were dull and tired; His were bright and sparkled with curiosity. Such differences. Who knew green eyes came in so many shades?

The girl was pulled out of her contemplation by her companions' voice, still making itself known by means of interrogating her.

“Hey, aren’t you listening? I really don’t think I’m talking so much that you could just space out on me.” Fadyenka complained, pouting like a child.

“Hm. You really must not be listening to yourself, then.” Anastasia replied, tearing her eyes away from the lake to look at him for just a moment, an eyebrow raised slightly.

The boy’s cheeks reddened, and a smirk just hinted at the girl’s lips. “Whatever. At least I’m talking. Can you at least tell me why you don’t wanna talk?”

“I don’t want to.” She replied bluntly. Those simple words earned her a frustrated sigh from him, which in turn earned an amused smile to tug at her lips. The boy moved to lay on his back, staring up at the clouds through the leaves.

“You’re weird. I think talking about ghosts is something that should always be talked about,” Fadyenka sighed. He glanced over at her; she didn’t bother doing anything but look out over the lake as it glittered in the sun. After a moment, he sighed again and shrugged, returning his gaze to the sky before speaking again. “Even your name is weird, you know? ‘Anastasia’.” He said her name, almost as if he was mocking her. She bristled ever so slightly. “What’s so odd about it?” She asked, tilting her head. “I think it’s a lovely name. Compared to yours, anyway.”

But there wasn’t any sort of response from the boy. The sudden lack of any replies caught her attention, and she tilted her head, looking over to him again.

She couldn’t find it in herself to be surprised when she saw the ghost standing next to him.

It looked to be a small girl– Surely no more than six– Who was crouching down next to Fadyenka. He didn’t seem to see her at all. That also didn’t surprise her. But… He seemed to hear whatever the ghost-girl was whispering in his ear. That intrigued Anastasia. She’d been able to see spirits since she was a baby, but she never could hear what they said. Instead of moving, the girl watched in silent fascination.

Fadyenka was incredibly pale. Whatever the little ghost was saying must not be very pleasant, despite the expression of joy on her face. The boy seemed to completely forgotten that she was here, focused only on the ghost-girl’s words. He wasn’t looking at her. She doubted he could see the girl. Instead, he had sat up, incredibly tense. She noticed that he was shivering, despite the heat outside.

What was that ghost _saying? ___


	2. They Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fadyenka hates what he hears. The fact that he never knows when the voices will pop up or when makes it worse. The waiting is worse. Today could have been worse, though. Tomorrow holds fewer ghosts, hopefully.

Listening to what sounded like a little girl describing her murder wasn’t exactly how Fadyenka had been wanting to spend his afternoon. She sounded so young, younger than any of the other ghosts he had ever heard before. It made his stomach churn to listen to it.

“And then, and then! When he was done holding my head under the water, I was there but not. In his hands but I was watching! He dragged me away, and I was all noodly in his arms.”

It wouldn’t be so bad if she just didn’t sound so happy. They always sounded so happy when they realized he could hear what they said. He supposed he should be happy about it, but they spoke about anything pleasant. At least he couldn’t see them. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to see them. The little girl went on like that for a while, asking again and again if he wanted to know where she was and if he could do something to mark it. Ghosts always asked for something like that, but he could only do so much. He couldn't see the sources of the ghost voices, he didn't know how to help them as well as he should. As well as he wants to. Anything to know that he won't have to be ambushed by their voices again.

He didn’t want to hear it anymore. He had hoped that living in the country would mean everything would be quiet.

Fadyenka pushed himself up off the ground, good mood gone. He put his face in his hands while muttering quietly to her. “ _Stop _, please be quiet, that’s enough. Please stop it.”__

__“Stop what?”_ _

__He froze. He looked up quickly to see Anastasia staring. She always stared. Fadyenka grinned at her. “I was talking to myself. Sorry. It got so quiet I got lost in daydreams, you know?” He forced a soft laugh, but she kept staring with furrowed eyebrows. He opened his mouth to talk again and try to convince her since she looked so skeptical, but then she got up and started walking back towards the path they had taken to the lake. “Hey, what’re you doing?”_ _

__“Going home. This place gives me the creeps.” She half-turned back to him, but she didn’t look at him. Fadyenka watched her frown, listened to a sudden whine from the ghost girl. “Not the creeps,” She said after a moment. “But we shouldn’t stay out too long. Mama worries.” Fadyenka nodded before getting up to follow._ _

__“Hey, what’s the worst that can happen? We’re the only ones out here, right? Not like we’re gonna kill each other. Not yet, anyway.” He was never so glad to go back home before. He sighed and rubbed his arms; they were covered in goosebumps despite how hot it was. In front of him, Anastasia shrugged and said nothing more. It was a quiet walk back to the house. Luckily no one seemed inclined to follow them._ _

__“So, what you said about ghosts…” Fadyenka tried to break the silence, to hear a voice that he knew was human. If not hers, than his own._ _

__“I don’t want to talk about that.” Or not._ _

__“Okay.” Fadyenka decided to hum the rest of the way home, and Anastasia didn’t seem to mind. It wasn’t long before they were back anyway, so she didn’t have much of a chance to complain if she did. He hoped she didn’t mind. Silence made him anxious. Soon enough he found himself back at home, in the kitchen, chatting with Esme. His mother. Stepmother, but what was the point in calling her that? Esme had told him he could call her mom if he wanted, and he saw no reason not to._ _

__“So, how was your walk? You didn’t get too close to the lake, right? I heard from the women in the pottery shops in town that the banks can get slippery if you aren’t careful, and I know how clumsy you can be…” She hurried around the kitchen, tending to food where needed, even though he was helping with at least half of it. Fadyenka rolled his eyes a bit before turning his attention back to the food._ _

__“We were fine, Mom, don’t worry. Anastasia wouldn’t let me too near it even if I wanted to go for a quick swim. We were miles away.” He flinched at the soft push to his shoulder, but Esme just chuckled._ _

__“Oh, don’t be mean. You’ve seen her at the pool, imagine if she had to drag you out!” They both laughed a bit before a soft huff came from behind them._ _

__“We weren’t that far from it. Don’t lie, Fadyenka. And I’m fine with water, Mama… I just don’t like being in it. Not the deep end.” She stepped past them to grab a bit of dinner, despite her mother shooing her away._ _

__“Stop that! You’ll ruin your appetite if you take too much.” Esme frowned, but Fadyenka didn’t miss the way a smile hinted on her face as Anastasia smiled. She didn’t do it often. “Go sit down, love. We’ll be done in a moment, and we’ll be done gossiping sooner than that. Did you take your medicine yet?” Fadyenka moved past them to start plating up their meal (expertly done, if he would say so himself. He and Esme were an unstoppable cooking force), glancing back as Anastasia hurried out. He frowned to himself. Lying again?_ _

__“Hey, careful, dear! You’re going to spill on the counter!” Esme said, suddenly beside him and taking the pot from his hands._ _

__“What?” He looked down at the mess and flushed to his ears. He could worry later. “Crap. Sorry. At least the counters won’t stain, right?”_ _

__“Right. But you get to clean it all up after dinner since I’m sure it was your daydreams a fault. Fair?”_ _

__“Fair. Sorry. We saw a lot of interesting stuff on our walk, you know? The forest is gorgeous this time of year, and I think I saw a fox, even. You think I could keep it?” Of course, that spurred a whole discussion on the difference between domestic and wild foxes, and while he felt bad, he tuned her out. He was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the evening. Thoughts of ghosts and of his sister. They weren’t close, but he was worried. They should talk. If not tonight, then tomorrow, maybe. He collapsed in his bed that night eager to sleep it all off, but sleep didn’t come until very late thanks to an anxious mind, but a couple of hours were better than none._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't that good either! I apologize for that. Writing multi-chapter things is new for me, so bear with me, please! I think I'll keep with the theme of switching up the POV between A and F now and again. Anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This... Isn't great. I know! It's fine. It'll probably get better the further we go. Please leave any questions or comments down below, I'll answer everything I can! I'll have a regular posting schedule soon, especially with an actual story going and summer coming soon!


End file.
